Gaining a confession
by guitarstrings0187
Summary: For Faberry Week Day 4: Criminal. "I will make you talk, and you're going to regret that you've been resisting me for so long," Rachel narrowed her eyes as she stared Quinn down, silently willing her to back down. But Quinn was nothing if equally stubborn as Rachel, her stare hard as she kept her mouth shut.


It wasn't fair. _No one_ should look _that good_ in a suit. But Quinn pulled off that blasted suit so well that it was _criminal_. And the fact that her girlfriend wore nothing but a mesh bra underneath the blazer made her cheeks flare up because her abs were in full view. The very same abs that she loved dragging her fingernails against whenever they made love or fucked, whichever the case.

Rachel gulped and fanned herself with her hand, silently praying for self-control because Quinn looked so gorgeous in that suit, her lips curled up in a smirk and her golden hair flowing past her shoulders. She finally knew the reason why Quinn kept her wardrobe for the Museum Gala a secret, and heaven strike her down with lightning if it wasn't to tease her.

It should be a crime for someone to look that hot in a fucking suit, more so if _Quinn Fabray_ was the one wearing it. She subtly rubbed her thighs together, feeling the signs of her arousal coming on. Because God, it was such a turn on watching Quinn saunter across the halls with that damned suit on, her skin calling out to Rachel to _touch_.

There was no other way to describe the night so far other than pure _torture_. Rachel's cheeks grew warm as she imagined of all the ways Quinn would be taking her when they got home. Or in one of the bathrooms here, where Quinn would be doing unspeakably indecent things to her with her mouth. Her knees nearly buckled at the dirty thoughts that flooded her head, and she thought back on all the times where they could have gotten caught for public indecency.

Bathroom stalls, changing rooms in the malls, even in a _restaurant_. At first, Rachel had been highly against doing anything close to sex in public places, but Quinn could be very determined and devious if she wanted to, and it became a secret kink of theirs. She'd _hate_ to be caught having sex in public with her girlfriend and have her reputation tarnished before she could even be nominated for a Tony, so they were both very careful when they danced around with sexual energy in public.

But fuck did Rachel want Quinn so badly _right now_.

A dark-haired man approached them and offered Rachel a drink, but before she could say anything to reject the drink, Quinn made a soft growling noise at the back of her throat and bluntly stated that they were _together_ together. The man seemed to be afraid and backed off as quickly as he came, and Quinn pursed her lips and slid her hand against Rachel's waist possessively.

Biting her lip, Rachel looked up at Quinn and kissed the frown off of her face, smiling as she relaxed at the action.

"Come here," Quinn whispered and took her hand, then lead her away from the throng of people and into an empty bathroom.

Rachel backed against the counter, gripping the edges tightly as Quinn locked the door, her hazel eyes dark and possessive. Before she knew it, Quinn was kissing her _hard_ , and she gasped at the ferocity of Quinn's lips pushing against hers, her mind clouded with a haze of lust as their tongues and teeth clashed against each other.

"Did I mention how _good_ you look in that suit? You should be arrested for that," Rachel licked her lips and grazed Quinn's abs with her fingernails, feeling her stomach quiver underneath her touch. "It should be a crime, really."

"Oh, and what should my punishment be?" Quinn smirked as she dropped to her knees, and Rachel moaned at the sight of her head in between her legs, thighs trembling as her girlfriend hiked her dress up so that it bunched against her waist.

"I… don't know," Rachel spread her legs, moaning at the sensation of Quinn's warm breath hitting her pussy. "I'll have to think about it."

"Think about it while I'm eating you out," Quinn husked and leaned forward to kiss the crotch of Rachel's ruined panties.

Rachel swallowed, wondering if she would even be able to think clearly while Quinn's head was in between her legs. Her head swam and she opened her legs as far as they would go, inviting Quinn's mouth to latch onto her grasping sex.

Quinn smirked at the sight of her soaked panties, the material clinging to her nether lips due to her arousal. She held her breath as she watched Quinn pull down her underwear, leaving her sex exposed to the warm air that surrounded them.

Rachel sucked in a deep breath as she felt the start of Quinn's tongue lapping at her slick folds, and she moaned with each broad stroke of her tongue against her nether lips. She gripped Quinn's hair with one hand, the other having a tight hold on the edge of the counter. Quinn hummed and wrapped her lips around her clit and gave it a harsh suck, causing Rachel to whimper loudly.

Quinn smirked and sucked and lapped at her folds while she strummed her clit, and Rachel gasped and bucked her hips to grind her soaked sex against her mouth, body thrumming in sheer pleasure. She threw her head back and moaned as Quinn fingered her clit, then yanked her closer to her dripping pussy.

"Oh, Quinn. Oh yes! _Fuck_ ," Rachel wheezed as she came, and cum gushed out of her core and into Quinn's waiting mouth. Her thighs trembled as she panted, her grip on Quinn's hair loosening as she recovered from her orgasm.

"You're so hot when you cum inside my mouth like that," Quinn husked as she stood up, and Rachel kept her legs spread open because they felt like jelly. "Have you thought about my punishment yet?"

Rachel shuddered and thought of the handcuffs that they bought for when they wanted to try racier things. She nodded, having made up her mind.

"Yes, I have," she mumbled breathlessly as she stood on shaky legs. "Where are my panties?"

In response to her question, Quinn smirked and stuffed her panties inside her pocket, and Rachel couldn't help but again think that it should be a crime for her hot and sexy as hell girlfriend to be wearing _that_ suit. It gave Quinn too much power over her.

* * *

By the time they were inside their bedroom, their lips were attached in a heated kiss, hands roaming all over each other. Rachel gasped as Quinn crushed her against her body, her hips rolling of their own accord as her girlfriend slid down her hand to grip her ass. Quinn groaned and smacked her ass, and Rachel squealed in surprise.

Quinn grinned and attached her lips onto her neck, sucking roughly at the patch of skin. Rachel whined, her knees shaking while Quinn attacked all her erogenous zones with her mouth. Quinn already had the upper hand and was dominating her, and for Rachel, things were _not_ going according to plan. _She_ should be the one teasing Quinn and making her shiver while she stripped her out of that fucking suit that had been driving her insane for the whole night.

If things kept going the way they were, then she would be the one ended up cuffed to the bed, not Quinn. Mustering all the strength she could gather, Rachel roughly pushed Quinn away, though her whole body protested at the gesture. Surprised, Quinn arched an eyebrow and just stepped forward again, but Rachel growled and pushed off her blazer and unclasped her bra, her brown eyes blazing with determination.

"Rachel…" Quinn murmured, low and sultry as she invaded her space. "What are you doing?"

Quinn looked at her with a calm expression on her face, her posture catlike as she circled Rachel like she was prey, devouring her with her dark hazel eyes. At first, Rachel wanted to succumb to Quinn's exercise of power, her body thrumming with the need to be touched by her lover.

She was about to give up, until she remembered _why_ she wanted to dominate Quinn in the first place. And it gave her all the strength she needed. She made a soft noise at the back of her throat and roughly pushed Quinn down on the bed and straddled her thighs, a smirk gracing her lips as she rocked against her lover.

"Quinn Fabray, you are under arrest for your criminal actions this night," Rachel purred sultrily as she reached for the handcuffs that sat inside the drawer of their bedside table.

"Please, Officer Berry, do tell me what these so-called _crimes_ of mine are," Quinn husked, her voice low and throaty as she caught sight of the glinting metal in Rachel's hands. "And I'll do my best to own up to them."

"For keeping your suit from the knowledge of your girlfriend," Rachel started as she locked the cuff around Quinn's right wrist. "For _teasing_ her the whole night." Against the bed. "For committing public indecency by eating out your girlfriend inside the _restroom_." Quinn's left wrist. "And for _stuffing_ her panties inside your pocket after that." The final lock.

"But you don't have any proof, officer. Unless you _actually_ saw me eat my girlfriend's sweet and delicious pussy in the bathroom, that is. Then you should be charged for being a Peeping Tom," Quinn strained out, her chest heaving while she looked up at Rachel with lust-filled hazel eyes.

Rachel smirked and reached inside Quinn's pocket, holding out her ruined panties for her lover to see. Quinn made a soft noise and bucked her hips, but Rachel clucked her tongue and pushed down on her abs, forcing her to stay still.

"If you really didn't eat your girlfriend's pussy in the restroom, then please explain to me why you have a pair of ruined panties inside your pocket," Rachel arched an eyebrow as she waved the ruined underwear underneath Quinn's nose.

"She could have just taken it off and given it to me because she was feeling uncomfortable at how wet she was with her panties clinging onto her pussy," Quinn retorted, eyes blazing determinedly as she silently dared Rachel to shoot more accusations at her.

Rachel snorted and placed the drenched panties on Quinn's stomach, licking her lips at the sight of her girlfriend, cuffed and completely restrained.

"You have the right to remain silent, but please remember that anything you keep may cause further damage than you expect," Rachel said shrewdly.

"Oh, but you don't know anyone who has proof, officer. How are you going to make me own up to your far-fetched accusations?" Quinn taunted, a smirk on her lips as she ground upwards. "How would you know that I ate pussy in public?"

"I _will_ make you talk, and you're going to regret that you've been resisting me for so long," Rachel narrowed her eyes as she stared Quinn down, silently willing her to back down. But Quinn was nothing if equally stubborn as Rachel, her stare hard as she kept her mouth shut.

"If you really want to keep quiet, then you leave me no choice," Rachel huffed and stuffed her panties inside Quinn's mouth smirking as the blonde glared at her full-force. "I'm not removing that until you decide to confess."

And with that she licked Quinn's neck and crawled down her body, purring as she tugged on her lover's slacks. She pulled them down and flung it across the room, leaving Quinn in a pair of sexy red underwear. Humming softly, she licked Quinn through her panties and reached up to palm the blonde's breasts, teasing her nipples with short flicks of her fingers.

Quinn groaned, the sound muffled by Rachel's panties as she writhed against the brunette's body. Rachel grinned deviously as she kneaded Quinn's breasts while she mouthed at her clothed pussy. Pulling away for a moment, Rachel pulled off her dress, revealing her in all her naked glory above Quinn. Quinn fought against the restraints, but Rachel ignored her silent pleas as she spread open her pussy lips.

"Too bad, Quinn. You could have had this pussy if you chose to talk, but you didn't. So you don't get to have my pussy now," Rachel rasped sultrily as she ran her index finger through her folds and collected her wetness. She popped the digit in her mouth and swirled her tongue all around it, all the while watching Quinn as she sucked her own arousal off. "Mmm, delicious. I bet your girlfriend's pussy doesn't taste as good as mine…"

Quinn's eyes widened and she made muffled noises, her face flushed a deep red as she bucked helplessly. Rachel hummed and took the waistband of Quinn's panties between her lips, tugging them down with the use of her teeth. Her mouth watered as Quinn's pink pussy was open on display for her, the plump lips glistening with her juices.

She grazed Quinn's inner thighs using her fingers, keeping her mouth close but not touching where the blonde needed her the most. Quinn rolled her hips desperately, but Rachel shook her head and pushed her hips down on the bed, keeping her still.

"No," Rachel said darkly, her eyes trained on Quinn's face. "You don't get to cum until I tell you. This is your punishment for resisting a police officer."

Quinn groaned and lay still, and Rachel purred in delight. She kissed and sucked on a patch of skin, running her tongue all over Quinn's strong thighs. The heady scent of Quinn's arousal filled her nostrils, her mouth watering at the delectable scent. Quinn smelled absolutely heavenly, and Rachel was sure that she would taste just as good, if not better.

She teased Quinn by nipping at her thighs, centimeters away from her dripping pussy but drew back when she got too near. Above her, Quinn had her eyes closed and her eyebrows furrowed, sweat trickling down her forehead. Rachel giggled and kissed her pussy, licked it once, then started the teasing all over again.

Lick, nip, suck. Rachel repeated the process until Quinn was humping her pussy desperately against the air at an attempt for friction, muscles straining with the force of her exertion. But Rachel was having a blast from the power she had over Quinn, her lover spread open and wanton for her hand or mouth on her pussy.

Finally having mercy, and wanting to taste Quinn's pussy for the first time that night, Rachel dove right in and _devoured_ her dripping pussy, moaning at the musky taste that filled her mouth. She hooked Quinn's legs over her shoulders and went to town, treating her pussy like a five-course meal that would satisfy her hunger.

And it did. Quinn lifted her hips off the mattress to rub and grind her sopping pussy against Rachel's mouth, her groans and screams of pleasure muffled by Rachel's panties. Deciding that she wanted to hear Quinn's cries, Rachel removed her panties from her mouth and went back to working her mouth on her pussy, slurping at her folds while she fingered her stiff clit.

"Nggh, yes!" Quinn moaned desperately as she bucked against Rachel's mouth. "Fuck, yes! Ah!"

Rachel sighed and slid her tongue inside Quinn's grasping hole, earning a delighted shriek. She removed her mouth for a moment, and Quinn sobbed helplessly as she humped against the air.

"Do you confess, Quinn? The only way I'm going to let you cum is if you confess to the accusations," Rachel pressed, her eyes blazing as she watched Quinn writhe underneath her. The power Quinn previously had when she had her suit on was gone, replaced by a writhing, desperate mess underneath her.

"Yes! Yes I confess to all of it! I confess to eating pussy in a public restroom," Quinn choked out desperately, her hazel eyes begging Rachel to just let her _cum_.

Rachel grinned triumphantly and latched her mouth back onto Quinn's dripping sex, thrusting her tongue in and out of her tight heat. Quinn moaned continuously, eyes rolled to the back of her head as she had her pussy eaten out like it was the most delicious thing on earth, which definitely was to Rachel.

" _Come_ ," Rachel beckoned her as she pinched her clit. "I want to see that pussy squirt, Quinn."

At those words, Quinn came with a loud scream, her body arching off the bed as her pussy squirted out juices, with Rachel eagerly drinking everything up. Rachel lapped up every single jet of Quinn's cum, licking her folds until she came down from her high, her chest heaving with heavy breaths as she slumped against the bed, a sated smile playing at her soft and full lips.

Giggling softly, Rachel crawled back up Quinn's body and freed her wrists, leaving the metal cuffed to the bed. She kissed Quinn softly, and the blonde moaned as she tasted herself on Rachel's tongue.

"That was- wow," Quinn chuckled as she shook her head, looking at Rachel with a dazed expression on her face.

"Kinky? Hot?" Rachel suggested as she wriggled her eyebrows.

"Mmm, definitely. You really think it should be a crime for me to wear a suit?" Quinn asked curiously.

Rachel laughed and rubbed Quinn's wrists, staring deeply into hazel eyes. "It's only a criminal offense when you wear it in public."

"Then I'll wear it in private, just for you," Quinn smiled and rolled them over so that she was on top.

"You better," Rachel gasped as Quinn started kissing all over her body. "Your sexy side is _just for me_."

"Mmm… Now how about I own up to my crime now by making love to you?" Quinn smiled against her lips, and Rachel giggled and nodded, wrapping her legs around Quinn's waist and her arms around her neck.

"You had better, just to be safe."


End file.
